Episode 4: Dark Room
Dark Room is the fourth episode of Life Is Strange. It is available on PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Synopsis Max realises that changing the past can lead to painful consequences and that time is not a great healer. Her investigation into the disappearance of Rachel Amber begins to reach a thrilling conclusion as she finds the Dark Room. Will the answers lie within? Or will there just be trouble? Trailer The official release date trailer for the episode features several elements: * An old barn which Max explores looking for Rachel Amber * A locked room containing the mysterious red folders and a table with drugs and Kate Marsh 's file. * Both sides of the Prescott Dormitories , and Max breaking into Nathan's Bedroom . * A hospital corridor (only appears in the episode if Kate lives). * Chloe 's empty room from the alternate timeline . * Chloe's room in the original timeline * Beached whales on the Arcadia Bay shore . * The Vortex Club "End of the World" Party . * Warren fighting with an armed Nathan Prescott. * The song "Got Well Soon" by Breton plays at the Vortex Club Party. Checkpoints Characters Deaths * Chloe Price - (Determinant) In the alternate timeline, Chloe requests Max to give her a morphine overdose. It's up to Max to decide her fate. * Pompidou and Frank Bowers - (Determinant) If Pompidou is still alive, depending on how the confrontation with Frank proceeds, Chloe will shoot both Pompidou and Frank. * Rachel Amber - (Confirmed Fate) Chloe and Max find Rachel Amber's dead body on the junkyard. * Chloe Price - Chloe is shot in the head by Mark Jefferson at the end of the episode. Achievements N/A Featured Music * Amanda Palmer - In My Mind (Max back in the original timeline) * Message to Bears - Mountains (discovery of Rachel Amber's body) * Breton - Got Well Soon (End of the World Party) * Bright Eyes - Lua (optionally played in Chloe's room) * Sparkle Horse - Piano Fire (optionally played in Chloe's room) Reception N/A Trivia *The term "Dark Room" (traditionally spelled "Darkroom") refers to a room used to develop "light sensitive photographic materials, including photographic film and photographic paper". "Dark Room" also refers to a dark lit room where sexual acts take place in clubs. * The episode trailer has some inconsistencies; when looking at the characters, they are wearing the same clothing from previous episodes; however, Max and Chloe's shirts change in the actual episode. * Before attempting to open David 's locker in the garage, Max comments on the padlock, asking "Hey David, whatcha hiding?" This may be a nod to Chloe 's voice actress Ashly Burch's popular web series "Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?" * While exploring the Dark Room , Max can find an invoice for the bunker from "Howard Roark Construction." This is a reference to the main character, and architect, of the same name in Ayn Rand's novel The Fountainhead. * If you made the choice of writing a wall message in episode 2 in the wrecked den, after going back to the junkyard at night you can see that someone had graffiti-ed over the writings on the wall in red, probably blood. They change "Rachel was here" into "Rachel is here"- probably a reference to the fact that Rachel's body was buried in the junkyard. It also then circles Chloe's and Max's names and beside it there is the message: "You're ALL GONNA DIE". * An unused in-game choice graphic called TX_MinChoice_E4_5A_NathanDoor can be extracted from the game's files. It can be assumed that Episode 4 originally had a minor choice related to whether Max used her rewind powers in order to fix Nathan's room door or not. * At the end of the credits on this episode, it says "thanks for crying" instead of "thanks for playing". Category:Life Is Strange Category:Episodes Category:Episode Four: Dark Room